Lor-Zod (New Earth-Twenty Five)
History Early History Son of Zod Born in the Phantom Zone, Lor-Zod was prisoner and a tool for most of his early life. The child of Kryptonian prisoners, General Zod and his mate Ursa. Even at an early age, Lor-Zod, was subjected to extreme training in combat and science. He was physically and mentally abused by his parents to become their perfect soldier. Eventually a day came where his parents erased his memory of his early life and sent him with secret mental trigger, which once activated would cause him to seek a way to free his parents and the other prisoners from the Zone and would return his memory once the objective was achieved. The plan would begin when Lor-Zod met Superman, who the Phantom Zone prisoners knew would take him in once he realized he was Kryptonian. This did occur, and the amnesiac Lor-Zod would end up in the care of Superman's civilian identity Clark Kent and his wife Lois Lane-Kent. He would be given the name Christopher Kent by the two and treated like their own son. Chris would be happy with the two, but eventually his mental trigger would activate and he would end up freeing his real parents and the other prisoners. After free them and remembering how they treated them, he attempted to stop them, but was beaten by his stronger parents. Superman attempted to save him, but was also defeated and presumed dead after the fight. Chris would end up imprisoned by his own parents for trying to stop them. Eventually Superman returned and free Chris and worked with him to stop his parents from killing all the humans on Earth. After defeating his parents, Chris continued living with the Kents as their son. First Year The New Nightwing Years after first arriving on Earth , Chris had been living a relatively normal life, only being allowed to use his powers in rare cases, due to Clark's refusal to let either him or Jon operate as superheroes. This rule lead to Chris feeling unfulfilled and empty inside, feeling like he was hiding when he should be helping. Chris would eventually save his friends life, during a fire and realized that it was his destiny to be a hero regardless of what Clark thought Taking the alias of the legendary Kryptonian myth Nightwing and the superhero of the same name, Chris would create a special battle suit designed by himself and former Steel John Irons that would hide his face from even Clark's X-ray vision and dampen his superhuman abilities, except for his invulnerability to hide both his origins and make sure he didn't get carried away. Irons helped him only on the grounds that he was careful and did the right thing saying that he knows where Clark is coming from, but feels that Chris is meant to be a hero. Knowing it would be better to operate outside of Metropolis to avoid Superman's suspicion, both himself and Irons agree that it would be better to operate, where the original Nightwing operated. Bludhaven. Irons reasoned that Clark would most likely associate his Nightwing persona as a tribute to the original Nightwing and wouldn't connect it to the Kryptonian roots. Before beginning his first patrol, in his new suit, Irons warned Chris that since he is operating in Bludhaven he may attract the attention of the new Batman operating in Gotham. Irons goes on to say that the new Batman is most likely working with Bruce and that the moment he starts operating, Bruce will be investigating him. He finishes by saying that if he does come in contact with the new Batman its probably due to Bruce figuring out who he is and that it would be better for him just to do as Bruce says. Chris then asks why he thinks Bruce will figure out his identity since they have literally made an identity that even Superman could never figure out. Irons then reminds him that they are talking about a guy who is considered to be the world's greatest detective and its not really a matter of if he figures out his identity, but when. Chris realizing what they were just talking about agrees and gets suited up. Using the suits built in cloaking feature, Chris uses his super speed to run from Metropolis to Bludhaven for his first night of patrol. He uses his suit to pick up police radios and discovers a robbery near south side of the city by some members of the Jokerz gang. Category:Males Category:Kryptonians Category:Super Senses Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Super Smart Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Heat Vision Category:Super Breath Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:Flight Category:Weapon Experts Category:Geniuses Category:Aliens Category:New Earth-Twenty Five Category:Heroes Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Invisibility Category:Invulnerability Category:Investigation